


There's no need

by mythicalpatterns



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalpatterns/pseuds/mythicalpatterns
Summary: There's no need for him to say hello when he opens the door and sits down in the passenger seat next to the man he calls his best friend. He sees the small motion from a wiry hand in the corner of his eye, a movement that for anybody else would seem as if the dark haired man is just adjusting his grip on the wheel. But he knows what it is and he answers it with a barely audible sigh. It's like coming home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by this (http://razle-dazle.tumblr.com/post/155352378029/why-do-randl-not-say-hello-and-goodbye-to-one) post by the amazing @razle-dazle on tumblr who also were lovely enough to beta- read this for me. I'm forever grateful <3

There's no need for him to say hello when he opens the door and sits down in the passenger seat next to the man he calls his best friend. He sees the small motion from a wiry hand in the corner of his eye, a movement that for anybody else would seem as if the dark haired man is just adjusting his grip on the wheel. But he knows what it is and he answers it with a barely audible sigh. It's like coming home.

 

There's no need for either of them to ask how the other is doing, how they've slept or what they've done. They can see both the questions and the answers in a glance. A slight frown, _Man Monday again._  A tiny wrinkle under the eye, _I did not get enough rest this weekend._ A shoulder that looks a bit more tense than usual, _She's on you about that thing again, huh?_ A strand of hair escaped from an otherwise meticulously styled hairdo, _Oh shut up, I ran out of time, ok?_ And then two pair of lips relaxing in the softest of smiles, not necesserily directed at each other but they can sense it anyway.

 

_Lets just get to work brother,_

and

_Yeah, yeah lets._

 

There's no need for him to put his hand on the small of the shorter man's back and guide him through the door but he doesn't even think about it. He wants to secure and protect and he wants to be close and most of all, he wants to see him turn his head and lift his eyebrows at him, the piercing blue eyes sparkling.

 

_Really?_

_Really._

 

There's no need for them to lock the office door behind them. Everybody knows anyway and wouldn't disturb them on a Monday morning if the door is closed.

 

There's no need for him to ask permission but he still does because he loves how that makes the blue- eyed man laugh at him, a blush creeping up his cheeks. It reminds him of that shy high school boy who would stumble upon his words - if he even found any around pretty girls - utterly clueless about how gorgeous he was and how they all gawked at him when he wasn't looking. He'd done it, too.

 

_Can I kiss you?_

_Yes, you big dork_

 

There's no need for them to crash into each other so hard because they have time. And really it wasn't that long ago but it just boils up underneath their skin and who are they to deny themselves this? There's no need to deny this anymore.

 

There's no need for words, they've shared so many. They haven't run out of them, they're just not needed, not here, not now. In every gaze there's a memory. In the smile against his bearded jaw is the six- year- old- boy with the round cheeks meeting his eyes for the first time, asking his name with a high- pitched giggle. The feeling of being a part of something suddenly falling into place because _there he was_. And here he is. Beneath his hands, beneath his heart, beneath his skin. It makes him feel like no one has ever known real happiness because he's never heard anyone describe it this way. Like something big and small, cold and warm, surrounding him and at the same time being _within_ him like a core, a tiny glowing seed filling his chest with life.

 

There's no need to explain it though, really. It's in the way he grabs him by the shoulders pushing him against the wall, in the way he settles his hands on his small waist. In the way he draws him in, completely and utterly losing himself in the scent and the sounds that are theirs and theirs only.

 

There's no need for clothes. There's definitely no need for clothes.

 

There's no need for him to hear what his lover wants because he already knows and he feels it in every tremble of the body beneath him. He knows every dip and sharp edge, every dimple in the skin and every soft spot underneath. He knows how to get the sounds that he loves the most out of this man and he's chasing them, playing him like an instrument, composing the most beautiful of symphonies. Soft whimpers accompanied with breathy moans and his name the melody that leads.

 

There's no need for them to say I love you. It's in every ragged breath against damp skin,  _you're beautiful_  . In every desperate touch,  _I need you._  In every kiss, sweet and chaste or deep and wet.

 

_I love you_

_I love you, too_

and

_baby._

 

Laughter. Because there's always need for that. It bubbles up between them, falls over their lips and shower their bodies with chuckles and giggles that tickles their ears.

 

There's no need for time and space, as they entangle in each other. Buried deep, he can't really distinguish where he ends and he begins. They're not _one_ per se. They've always been a _you_ and a _me_ but that's the thing. The _and_ in between is always there and when the world blurs together in a white bliss everything they feel and everything they know are

 

_youandme_

 

and while they get down from their high, panting, shuddering, melted into each other, they don't try to put that into words. There's no need for it.

 

When the day has gone by and he finds himself outside his house again, exiting the car, he doesn't say anything. Because there's no need for them to say goodbye. It would imply that they're going to leave each other. And that's not ever the case.

 

_You're always with me._

 

There's no need for more.

 


End file.
